Tired of Good
by EsmeraldStar16
Summary: " He had thrown out all the Wordgirl memorabilia when he had found out that I was Wordgirl. Well, he thought it was cool at first. But he later changed his mind when I changed. I changed when I got tired of being Miss Goody Two-Shoes. Of being a wussy little good doer. So I changed- for the worse." Rated T for cursing and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1: Good To Be Bad

**Hey everyone! I'm back with a whole new story-sorry for not updating _The Midnight Man_. (This is due to my lazy and over-worked brain. Thanks a lot EsmeraldStar16's brain.) I know I said I was going to update it this week, but being a procrastinator... Maybe on Friday? Anyways, _Tired of Good_ is a story that came to me on a sleepless three a.m morning... Or was it one? I can't remember. Anyways, I decided to write it down in my T.S.J: Top Secret Journal. I showed it to my sister, who said, "It's good. Though when are you going to write my story?" (I didn't answer.), and to oz101 (Guest. If you're reading this, one thing I'll say-Tobecky 4ever!), who said it was good as well. So yeah, here you have it. If these first chapters go well, then, I might keep on writing it. *spoiler alert: there may be some Percy Jackson references in the next few chapters* If not, then I will keep on writing it-just on my T.S.J though. As usual, reade, I sincerely hope you enjoy, and please review! :D**

* * *

Chapter One: Good to be Bad

They looked at me expectantly. "So is it true?" My parents asked me.

Was it true that I left the house after curfew when my parents went out for the night? Yes. Yes it was. "No," I lied. "You can even ask TJ. He was here too, and he can assure you that I did not step out of the house, not even once."

"TJ!" My mom called out. He came rushing down the stairs.

"Is it true that your sister left after curfew when your father and I out for the night?"

"N-no." He laughed nervously. "She didn't."

"Hmm. Then Otto must've been mistaken. Oh well, Becky, TJ, time for bed."

As soon as we were upstairs and out of our parents' sight, I patted my brother on the head.

"Now that's a good little boy." I told him.

He gritted his teeth. "I had no other choice. It was either this or _that_."

I smirked. _That_ was me telling Mom and Dad that he brought his girlfriend over meanwhile they were gone. (I had the misfortune of walking in on them when they were making out.)

I took out a ten dollar bill from my back pocket. "Take her out tomorrow for an ice cream or whatever. I heard it's going to be hotter than hell tomorrow." I said handing him the bill. He took it.

"I liked you better when you were Miss Goody Two-Shoes."

"Well, you have to get used to the new me TJ, whether you like it or not."

"I hope you choke on your spit meanwhile you sleep."

"Love you too little brother." I said to him. "Love you too."

He walked into his bare-walled room. He had thrown out all the Wordgirl memorabilia when he had found out that I was Wordgirl. Well, he thought it was cool at first. But he later changed his mind when I changed.

I changed when I got tired of being Miss Goody Two-Shoes. Of being a wussy little good doer. So I changed- for the worse.

I walked to my room and laid down on my bed. Next week, Wordgirl 'leaves' town. Then I'll be free to do whatever the heck I want. I smiled. It was good to be bad

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Now for a short poem:**

 **Roses are red;  
Violets are blue;  
I want to hear/read your thoughts and suggestions  
So please review!**

 **Robots Forever,**

 **Esmerald-I'm-Quite-The-Poet-Aren't-I-Star16 signing off**


	2. Chap 1 and a half: A Dream Of The Past

**And after a long break, I'm back with this half chapter. Hip hip hooray! I'm almost done with chapters two (Tired Of Good) and five (The Midnight Man. Finally), and still had time to write this. That's what I call progress after days of laziness and the worst writer's block I've ever had. (Ye-es! Score one for EsmeraldStar16!) Chapter Two will be up and running either later today or tomorrow Thursday. So yeah. I hope you read, enjoy and review.**

 **This (half) chapter is dedicated to the following people:**

 **RememberWordgirl**

 **My sister**

 **Night N. Gail**

* * *

-Chapter One and A Half: A Dream of the Past

 _I came running towards Violet, smiling, when I saw the somber face she wore._

" _Before you say anything Becky, I'm sorry. I truly am. But I had no other choice." Regret filled her eyes._

" _What do you mean, Violet?" My smile faded and my heart started to quiver with fear and anticipation of what she was going to say. Did she-no. She couldn't have! She promised she wouldn't!_

" _You didn't."_

 _She looked down at the ground in shame. "I'm sorry, Becky. I had to."_

" _You promised you wouldn't! You promised me, Violet. You! Promised! Me! How could you?!"_

" _I had no other choice!"_

 _My hands were shaking in an uncontrollable fury. I could feel my nails biting into the palms of my hands, causing me pain. But I couldn't really feel the pain, for the pain of betrayal hurt even more._

" _But it's okay, right? We're still friends, and none of this happened?"_

 _She said the wrong thing. Soon, she was holding her cheek, the blood from my wounds staining her cheek. My hand was stinging from a slap I couldn't remember even happened._

" _Forget that you ever had a friend named Becky Botsford. Forget that you ever met me at all." I spat the words out like one spits out a bitter herb. I turned on my heel, and mourned. Mourned the death of a long bond, of a friendship, of trust._ I woke up, crying. I remembered that I mourned so much, I cut off my white wings and grew black ones instead. Traded my halo for a crown of sin, and my pure clothes for sin-tainted ones. But what was going to happen next was going to set me flying with my new wings to find comfort in the dark, and in evil. I angrily wiped my tears away. Violet made me suffer. She only deserved to suffer as well. And she will. I will make sure of that. I looked at the clock on my wall. 1:06, it read. She _will_ pay for her betrayal. I closed my eyes, that promise bringing comfort to my tattered and restless soul, and drifted to off sleep, smiling.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **So what do you think? It's pretty short, I know, but it is a half chapter... Anyways, please review. Your reviews are greatly appreciated, and**

 **Robots Forever,**

 **Esmerald-Can't-Think-Of-Anything-Else-To-Say-Star16 Signing off**


	3. Chap 2: Then Friends, Now Foes

**And I'm back** **with another chapter of _Tired of Good_. Missed me much? I thought so. Anyways, I'll apologize for not updating _The Midnight Man._ The reason for so is because I got kicked out of the library (Long story. I'm pretty sure you'll ask why, oz101. I blame the librarian.) and so therefore, disabling me from finishing chapter 5. Sorry! *spoiler alert* There may be some very slight Tobecky in this chapter. May be. And some cursing.**

 **Anyways, as usual, I hope you read, enjoy and review and I'll see you at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Then Friends, Now Foes, Then Foes, Now Friends

Today was Monday. Ugh. I hated Mondays. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and on the screen it read;

Hey, Beck. Where are you? It's me Violet, BTW.

I pressed delete. I looked around for a certain blonde.

"Looking for someone, Botsford?" A British accent said behind me.

"There you are Tobey." I said turning around to face him. Or at least, face his chest. Somehow, over the past few years he had grown taller than me. I looked up at him.

"Did you do what I asked you to do?" He asked.

"You know I did. I almost got in trouble with my parents- that Otto man saw me leave my house. But I had some help from my brother, fortunately." I said.

He smiled. "Good,good."

"Did you do what _I_ asked you to do?" I asked him.

He nodded, still smiling. "I, Tobey McCallister the Third, welcome you, Becky Botsford, to the Villain Association."

"Oh, please. I'm only your assistant." I said to him.

"But I don't think you plan to be an assistant for long, Botsford." He said.

He knew me very well. I winked at him. "You got me there, McCallister."

"Well, you always have been the one to aspire for more."

"That's me alright. Well, did you do Mr. Blofish's essay?" I asked him, changing the subject.

His face told me everything. "Essay?"

I rolled my eyes. "You really need to start paying attention in class. But here," I told him, taking out a sheet of paper titled, _Greek Mythology: The Tale of Odysseus_. "I knew that you wouldn't do it, so I took the liberty of doing it for you." I said, handing him the paper.

He took it gratefully. "Thank you Becky."

I shrugged. "Anything for a friend."

"You mean boss?"

"Yeah, sure, boss. Well, we better hurry up or we'll miss Mr. Tall trying to reach his glasses that we left on the top shelf."

* * *

Later that day at lunchtime…

"I got an A+ on my essay!" Tobey was saying.

"You're welcome Tobey."

"Thank you, Becky. Now my assistant, are you going to eat that soy butter and jelly sandwich?"

I pushed the tray towards him, and he grabbed the sandwich greedily.

"How can you like that stuff?" I asked him.

"How can you not? It's just only the best thing on this planet!" He said. Or at least, what I think he said. I couldn't really understand him because he had stuffed half the sandwich in his mouth before he spoke.

He swallowed. "Apart from chocolate and ice cream, of course. But I hold my ground. These sandwiches are absolutely scrumptious."

I shook my head. "I beg to differ. They are so unpalatable it's surprising it isn't inedible."

He wolfed down the rest of the sandwich and held up a finger.

'Hey! Beck! Yoo-hoo! Over here! Beck! Becky!" A very distant voice said. Ugh. Violet. I pretended I couldn't hear and ignored her. My phone vibrated in my pocket. Tobey raised his eyebrows at me. I sighed and took my phone out.

Hey. It's me Vi. I'm sorry about what happened last month, but-

I pressed delete.

"She's not going to stop bothering you until you talk to her, you know. Go and talk to her. I'll wait here. Oh, and ask her for her sandwich, please. I don't think she's going to eat it, and I hate seeing such good food going to waste."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

"Thanks Becky."

"You're welcome. Be right back." I said to him. I got up and walked to the table where Violet and Scoops were sitting.

"Hi, Becky!" A cheerful Violet said.

"What do you want?" I asked harshly.

"Looks like somebody got off the wrong side of bed today." Scoops commented.

"Shut the f**k up, Todd. I wasn't talking to you."

"Becky! No need to be so aggressive!" Violet gasped, surprised at my foul language.

"I don't care, Violet. I'll talk however the f**k I want, whenever I want to, to whomever I want."

"If this is about what happened last month, then I'm sorry, Becky." Violet apologized.

"It's too late to say sorry. And stop acting like everything is okay between us because it isn't." I said angrily.

"But it can be. It can be like before. Us three, laughing and having fun." Violet said.

"No, Violet. It can't be and it won't be like before. You betrayed me."

"It wasn't my fault! I had no other choice!"

"There was! You just were to selfish to see it!" My voice raised.

"You know, Tobey's been such a bad influence on you. Where's that girl I used to know? The one who-"

"That girl's long gone! And Tobey has nothing to do with me changing. If anything, he has been a better friend than you have ever been!" I yelled. "You know what? I hate you."

Violet gasped. Tears were forming in her eyes. Scoops stood up and glared at me. I just smiled, but inside, I felt a part of me die.

"Good-bye forever, _b***h_." I said, blinking the tears that were forming in my eyes. I turned on my heel and walked back to the table were Tobey and me were sitting. He just stared at me, astonished.

"What?"

He took out a piece of paper and a pen and started to write. He handed me the paper. It read,

 _So... My sandwich?_

I broke into a smile, the sourness of the argument with my previous friends forgotten. I walked to the other side of the table where he was sitting and gave him a tight hug. He turned an adorable shade of red. "Your stomach is truly a bottomless pit." I told him in his ear.

"Hey, I'm hungry!" He protested.

"Well, look at this." I said, dropping my arms to my side. A boy walked by, tray in hand. I snatched the sandwich from his tray and gave it to Tobey. The boy didn't notice and kept on walking.

Tobey hungrily took a bite and gave me a muffled 'thank you'. Another bite and the sandwich was gone.

"You're welcome." I told him. "So, do you have anything that you need help on or…?"

"Now that you mention it, there is a new ice cream store in town. I would like you to accompany me. That is if you don't mind."

" Are you paying?" I asked him.

"If I say I am, will you say yes?" Tobey said.

"Yes." The bell rang.

"Then I am."

"Okay." I said. "Well, let's hurry up, PE class is waiting for us."

"Do we have to?" Tobey whined.

"Not really. How fast can you build robot clones for us?"

"I'd thought you'd never ask."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Cursing:** **There was some cursing in this chapter. Originally, I wasn't going to omit some of the letters, but out of respect to other people who find cursing offensive-which it is-I did. I'll try to keep the swearing minimal-I like my writing clean-and censor the words if there is any swear words.**

 **Anyways, what do you think about Tobey and Becky being friends now? Please review, I love hearing/reading what you think. :D**

 **Robots Forever,**

 **Esmerald-Wants-To-Hear/Read-What-You-Think-Star16 signing off**


	4. Chap 2 and a Half: Alleviation

**So, hey everyone! I'm back with another half chapter, and I know, I know, a little late. (I lay the blame on poor internet.) Anyways, I hope you enjoy and review, and I'll see you later.**

* * *

Chapter Two and a Half: Alleviation

3/21/19

Entry #16

 _I was walking in the woods today, trying to come up with a plan to defeat Wordgirl and win her heart, when I heard somebody sobbing. I tried to ignore the noise, but I couldn't. It reminded me too much of when I was younger, when_ _ **I**_ _used to run to the woods and cry, wishing somebody would console me, but there was no one who would come and give me a word of solace. I wouldn't admit to anybody that I had some type of sensitivity (and I don't)-years of pain had rubbed away any trace of good and empathy that I had towards the human race-but in that moment, I was able to feel some sort of pity towards the person, and something inside me urged me to go and be the warm comfort this person needed. In the end, I gave in to the urge-it was too strong for me to resist-and slowly walked towards the crying person. When I saw who it was, I almost turned on my heel and walked out of there, but I didn't. Because even people like Becky Botsford needed some alleviation, no matter how much she has aggravated me in the past. I hesitantly walked towards her, my feet making no sound against the forest floor._

 _She was hugging her knees, head bent, back to a tree, and her brown hair was covering her face. Her body was shaking from the heavy breaths and sobs she let out. I stopped a few feet away from her, unsure of what to say. What do you say to a girl-that is your rival-who's crying? Hello, I'm here to comfort you? A casual greeting? Hey?_

 _A very soft, almost inaudible 'what's wrong?' escaped my lips._

" _Oh, everything's wrong!" She sobbed out. I was so startled that she heard me, I didn't answer on time, making her think that I left._

" _But you like everyone probably don't care. You think because I act so perfect that nothing in my life is bad. Lies! Do you hear me? Or did you leave already? Hello?" She didn't look up, and kept on crying. "Life is worthless. Nobody cares about me, how I feel. Absolutely nobody." She looked up, but not in my direction, and brandished out a knife. She played with the blade, and looked at it consideringly. "Maybe-"_

 _I don't know what made me say this, but the thought of Becky killing herself was too much for me. "No! I care! Becky, don't!" I ran towards her and tried to wrestle the knife out of her hand with no success. Instead, I cut my hand accidentally, my maroon blood startling against my pale skin. Becky dropped the knife on the floor, and quickly got up._

" _Are you okay?" She asked me. I suppressed the urge to reply a sarcastic remark._

" _I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"_

" _I rather it be me instead of you." I said, cutting her off. She grabbed my hand and said,_

" _But why? You don't even like me."_

" _I like you," She stared at me. My cheeks turned red."Not in that way. But as a friend."_

" _Friend? I don't want friends. They're backstabbers,_ _apostates, traitors, betrayers, double-crossers, double-dealers, Judas's, quislings, recreants, serpents, snakes, turncoat_ _s,_ _fabricators, fabulists, fibbers, prevaricator_ _s,_ _hypocrites, insincere, two-faced_ , _perjurious_ _-"_

" _Whoa, slow down!" I said. "You got your point across already. Friends are, um, what's the word again, starts with a 'p' ends in 'dious' and means treacherous?" I asked in hopes that it would put her in a better mood._

" _Perfidious." She said in a monotone voice. She stared at my hand. My blood oozed viscously from the gaping and far-reaching wound on my palm._

 _"Ah, yes, perfidious." I looked at her carefully. Her brown eyes, so_ _usually filled with life and spark, were now voids of hurt and anger. Cold. I gently touched her tear stained cheek and asked,_

 _"Tell me what's wrong. You'll feel better if you do."_

 _She moved her gaze from my wounded hand to my eyes. I gave her a small smile. She opened her lips and said-_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Mwua ha ha ha ha! I am so evil. I wonder where I get that from... Anyways this is, as you may have noticed, a diary entry. (You probably know who wrote it.) So please review, and I hope you enjoyed. Bye!**

 **Robots Forever,**

 **Esmerald-Has-To-Go-Because-Tobey-Is-Still-Mad-At-Her-And-Is-Trying-To-Get-Her-Back-Star16 signing off**


	5. Chap 3: I Scream, You Scream

**Hey everybody! Yes, it's me, about a few weeks late, but better late than never, right? (I blame the SBAC test. If you know what that is. It's a test. A really long, tedious and antagonizing test.) So anyways, I hope you enjoy, and I'll see you at the end.**

* * *

Chapter Three: I Scream, You Scream, Murderers Eat Ice Cream

We hi-fived at the end of PE. The teacher didn't even notice our robot clones' strange behavior. ("Wow, Tobey! I'm impressed! A mile in five minutes!" "You're quite the dancer, Botsford!") We started to laugh at the fact that she actually thought it was us. We laughed so hard, we started to tear up and roll about on the floor, hysterical. (We were able to watch thanks to the cameras incorporated in the robots that sent us the video feed on Tobey's phone.)

I sat up and wiped away a tear from my eye. "Wow. Either that teacher's really stupid or our robots did a good job of taking our places." I looked at Tobey who was still on the floor, lying on his back, taking deep breaths. He met my gaze and we broke into laughter once more. A knock at the door startled us into silence.

"Who could it be?" Tobey whispered. I pressed my finger against my lips, motioning to him to shut up. I stood up and carefully walked to the door, Tobey right behind me. I reached for the door handle, carefully opened it…

And our robot clones burst inside. I sighed in relief and looked back at Tobey, whose back was against the wall, wearing a face of relief. He met my gaze and quickly straightened himself up, regaining his composure. He gave me that arrogant I-Knew-That look.

 _Oh, really?_

"Hi, Mrs. McCallister!" I waved.

"Mommy! I-" He turned around and walked a few steps back as an attempt to hide the robots when he realized that there was no one there. He turned to face me. "You!" He said in an angry tone, his face expression radiating pure anger. I flinched at his sudden outburst. His features softened and then broke into a chuckle. I gave him a puzzled look, then started laughing with him.

"Don't ever frighten me again." He said in a dead serious voice.

"Whatever you say, Tobey." I said, watching him turn off the robots. Their eyes glowed red before completely shutting off. I remembered something about a trip to the new ice cream store.

"Hey, Tobey. You do remember you promised me a trip to the ice cream store, right?"

"I thought you'd forgotten about that."

"It's ice cream that I won't pay for. How can I forget about something like that?"

"True, although I was hoping that you'd forget about the me paying part."

I grabbed his arm and started to drag him away, ignoring his protests.

* * *

A few minutes later…

"Nope. I'm pretty sure it's that way." I told him.

"What do you know, Botsford?"

"I've lived in this city my entire life. I should know where a simple ice cream store is." I said.

"Well, it seems to me that it's the _other_ way. Besides, it's a new store?"

He had a point there. But I wasn't about to let him win this argument. My pride wouldn't let me admit my mistake…

Five minutes later, we were walking in circles.

"Fine, you were right." I grumbled. "Lead the way, evil boy genius."

He stuck out his tongue at me. "I am never mistaken."

"Whatever." I said, crossing my arms.

* * *

Ten minutes later…

"Stop rubbing it in!" I said, covering my ears.

"I'm not 'rubbing it in'," he said making air quotes. "I'm only celebrating of how I was right and you were wrong."

I punched him.

"Ow! That hurt!" He said, cradling his arm.

"Stop being such a baby."

"I am not to be compared to an infant! I deserve to be respected and feared like the villain I-"

"Shut up already."

He raised his finger, but then dropped it. "Fine."

"Thank yo-"

"I was right and you were wrong, you were wrong and I was right!" He sang.

"Sing that one more time. I dare you-"

"Please excuse the interruption, but, I, Theodore McCallister The Third, the most handsomest boy genius around-"

"You wish."

"I am so! Now, hush! Where was I? Oh, yes. I present to you... The Freezer of Flavors!"

"Huh?"

He looked at me. "We're here."

"Oh." I said, feeling dumb. I looked at the building before us, which was a giant rectangular blue tinted glass structure with a blue neon sign that said, in cursive, _The Freezer Of Flavors_. I peered through the glass. There was a dark-haired man wiping the counter, but other than that, there was no one there. I followed Tobey inside-after giving him a quick shove ("What did I ever do to you?")-through the blue tinted glass doors. Tobey's shoes clicked against the pristine white marble floor. The sound echoed in the empty building, causing the man to look up. He smiled warmly, and asked,

"Hello there, how may I help you?"

Tobey started to order when somebody walked in.

"Well, who do we have here?"

My blood went cold at the sound of the voice. Memories flooded my mind, memories I did not want to remember….

 _A blood curdling scream escaped my lips. I shoved the person away, and she crashed against the wall, the great force causing the affected parts to fall away. I desperately tried to catch my breath, thinking that the worst was over. I felt the sharp edge of a knife graze over my flesh, then saw as the weapon glinted silver in the moonlight. Somebody jumped in front of me, and-_

I ran out of the shop, my tears blurring my vision and falling off my cheeks.

 _I held his limp and bloody body in my arms. He weakly smiled at me, and chirped out a few incoherent squeaks._

" _You can't leave me! You can't!" I cried out._

 _There was no reply. I was truly alone, the only sound I could hear for miles was the sound of my own breathing._

* * *

 **I am probably going to get a lot of hate for killing Huggy off. I just know it... Anyways,The reason was because, I don't know if you've noticed, but I rarely include Huggy in my stories, and I didn't realize that-yes, I forgot about Bob-until I was reading my story and listening to a Wordgirl episode... so, yeah. But it wouldn't be a good story if nothing sad happened, right? Heh, heh... I'm a terrible person (and writer). Oh, well, that's all for today.**

 **Robots forever,**

 **EsmeraldStar16 signing off**


End file.
